Taylory la masacre del pavo en el día de Acciónde Gracias
by sunandsurf
Summary: Taylory la masacre del pavo en el día de Acciónde Gracias


**Taylor y la masacre del Pavo en el día de Acción de Gracias.**

**Pocos meses después de su relación, Taylor y Gail pasa Acción de Gracias juntos con la hermana de Gail.**

_ Está bien, Allison, se lo haré saber. Gracias por preguntar.

Mis oídos aguzar en esa última palabra.

Gail frunce el ceño ligeramente mientras me mira.

_ ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

_ No estoy segura si esto es algo bueno o no, Jason, pero Allison nos ha invitado a pasar Acción de Gracias con ella y Bill.

Ahora es mi turno de fruncir el ceño. ¿Nosotros? ¿Tú y yo?

Gail sonríe. Bueno, sí. Eso es lo que normalmente significa. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres ir?

Me doy cuenta de que este es uno de esos momentos en la relación en que se da "el siguiente paso", es el momento en el que se trata de adelantar las cosas… o no. No puedo decir que la idea de pasar tiempo con la hermana de Gail me emociona, de hecho desde que me divorcié de la perra, prefiero masticar mis dedos hasta el hombro que pasar tiempo en "familia" donde no hay posibilidad de un escape rápido.

Gail no ha dicho nada, pero me da la impresión de que Allison no me aprueba. Normalmente me importaría una mierda, pero Gail es especial, muy especial, y no quiero correr el riesgo de perderla.

_Admito la derrota: pase lo que pase, es una situación de perder-perder._

_ Claro, nena, ¿por qué no?

Ella levanta las cejas de una manera que me dice que no está comprando mi mentira. Esa mujer me puede leer como un libro de mierda, o eso, o me vio estremecerme de horror ante la probabilidad de que se inicie un ritual de la masacre de Acción de Gracias y no estoy hablando del pavo.

_ Bueno, creo que es posible que desees ver a Sophie…

Sí, me gustaría, pero la perra está llevando a la princesa a ver al líder del aquelarre, también conocido como mi ex suegra.

_ Ella va a estar con su madre en Santa Bárbara.

_ Oh, lo siento, Jason. Sé que la echas de menos.

No me gusta hablar de eso, me dan ganas de romper algo, de preferencia el cuello de la perra. _Sólo bromeo_. Pero no me importaría romper la mierda de esa boda espantosa china que su familia nos dio.

Me doy cuenta de que Gail aún está esperando mi respuesta.

_ Está bien. La veré la próxima semana. _A menos que la perra cambie de opinión, que es muy muy probable, ya que el implante en el cerebro no funcionó._

_ ¿Qué pasa con el señor Grey? ¿Va a darte el tiempo libre?

_ Sí. Se va a ir a ver a sus padres en Bellevue.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Para las fiestas?

_Lo dudo mucho_. El chico está unido al cordón umbilical de su computadora portátil, y sospecho fuertemente que no va a querer pasar más de una noche en la casa de sus padres.

_ No lo creo, pero me dijo que no me necesitaba. Creo que simplemente estará planeando trabajo...

Ninguno de los dos menciona sus nueva sumisa, la mujer Williams. Pero yo apostaría mi último dólar a que los dos estamos pensando en ella.

Gail niega con la cabeza y suspira.

_ Es una pena: es un buen hombre, tan joven.

Sé a lo que se está refiriendo, a pesar de ser un hijo de puta jodido, ha conseguido mucho a los 24 años de edad y a pesar de eso nunca podría soñar.

_ ¿Entonces te sientes listo para conocer a mi familia? Hace una pausa y mira hacia otro lado. No tienes que hacerlo, Jason. Lo entendería.

_ Por supuesto que quiero, Gail. Va a ser genial. No te preocupes.

_No te preocupes, las famosas malditas palabras. _

Por eso, el día de Acción de Gracias, nos dirigimos hacia la I-5 en dirección a Portland y a la ciudad de Beaverton.

_ ¿Quién va a estar en esta fiesta, nena?

_ Bueno, Allison, por supuesto. Su esposo, Bill, y sus dos hijas Rachel, que tiene 14 años, y Kimmi, que tiene 11. Me imagino que van a invitar a los vecinos, Vince y Claudia, ah, y la mamá de Bill, Celia.

_¿No hay un tío Fester?_

La casa es uno de esos ranchos suburbanos que se ven por todas partes en las ciudades pequeñas, con un trozo de hierba en el frente y un patio grande en la parte posterior.

Me detengo en la puerta y Gail se acerca y aprieta mi muslo.

_ ¿Listo?

_ Por supuesto, cariño.

Ella sonríe y me da un beso tranquilizador en la mejilla.

Gail está a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando se abre de golpe y una niña viene corriendo.

_ ¡Tía Gail!

Supongo que esta debe ser Kimmi. Ella tiene el pelo castaño claro y una cara redonda linda.

_ Mamá dice que tienes un novio tía Gail. Ella dijo que nunca conseguirías un novio, pero lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Tal vez pronto me consiga uno.

Gail se ríe, pero puedo decir que está un poco tensa.

_ Kimmi, este es mi amigo Jason. Jason, esta es Kimmi.

_ Hola Jason, dice ella, tímidamente.

_ Hola Kimmi. Encantado de conocerte.

Le extiendo mi mano y la sacudo formalmente, a continuación, se sonroja y se ríe. Es algo que me recuerda a la Princesa Sophie y no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Miro hacia arriba y veo a una mujer que debe ser la hermana de Gail. Yo la miro mientras me recorre con sus ojos de pies a cabeza. ¡Ella me está jodiendo con sus ojos! ¡Eso es tan jodidamente cool!

Me quedo impasible mientras Gail y Allison se abrazan. Entonces me presenté y le estreché la mano, con una expresión fría en desacuerdo con la forma en que estaba mirando mi paquete. _Hipócrita de mierda_.

Es raro ver algunas de las características encantadoras de Gail en la cara de esta extraña, pero no tiene esa atractiva suavidad en la cara como la tiene Gail, a pesar de que es más joven que ella, y mayor que yo.

Sólo sé que vamos a seguir adelante. Me siento como si tuviera que tener un maldito mapa que dice aquí viven dragones.

Gail me lleva dentro y Kimmi nos muestra nuestra habitación.

_ Mamá quería darte habitaciones separadas, pero la abuela Greene se queda por lo que no hay espacio. Mamá dijo que no quería que ustedes durmieran aquí. ¿Qué pensaba que ibas a hacer?

_ El crucigrama, dice Gail, rápidamente. Ella no quiere que le dejemos regado las hojas de papel de periódico.

_ Oh, está bien, dice Kimmi, y luego dice: Pensé que estaba hablando de sexo.

La boca de Gail cae abierta y ella se vuelve para mirarme, sonrojándose de una manera muy linda.

_ ¿Tu hermana tiene algún problema con quien hacerlo, cariño? le digo, levantando las cejas.

_ Yo... no sé qué decir. Lo siento mucho, Jason.

_ Está bien nena. Me gusta romper las reglas.

_ Hmm, me he dado cuenta de eso. No sé cómo se te las arreglaste en la Marina.

_ No me atraparon la mayoría de las veces. Yo la atraigo hacia mis brazos y la beso suavemente. ¿Quieres romper algunas reglas ahora?

Ella me besa de nuevo apasionadamente, me muestra ese lado salvaje que saca cuando realmente estamos follando. Ella pone una mano en mi culo y la otra por dentro de mi camiseta y las cosas están realmente interesante cuando hay una tos cortés.

Me tira hacia atrás y veo a un tipo barrigón en sus 40 años de edad sonriendo hacia nosotros.

_ ¡Hola! Soy Bill. Encantado de conocerte, Jason. Hey, Gail. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Nos damos la mano y le da un abrazo a Gail.

Sé por lo que Gail me ha dicho, que Bill tiene algún tipo de trabajo en equipo. Yo podría haber hecho un chequeo personal de la base de datos de Welch, pero se sentía que era como espiar a la familia de Gail.

_ Bienvenido a la casa de locos, Jason. Espero que tengas un estómago fuerte.

Sí, he tenido mucha práctica trabajando con Christian-el-rey-del-dolor.

_ Gracias, Bill. Agradezco la invitación. Oh, hey, traído esto.

Le doy una botella de Tequila Oro y se le ilumina el rostro como un árbol de navidad.

_ ¡Oh, hombre! ¡Gracias!

_ Y yo he traído unas tartas y pasteles también, Bill, añade Gail.

_ Gail, tú eres una santa... y muy especial.

_ Por supuesto, Bill. No podía defraudarlos, ¿verdad?

_ Jason, esta mujer es una santa. Él le da otro abrazo a Gail.

_ Realmente lo he notado Bill.

Él me guiña el ojo.

_ Entonces ¿no has conocido a Rachel todavía? Creo que está en el patio trasero. O eso, o está de mal humor en su habitación, murmura entre dientes.

_Sí, esto va a ser una maldita familia divertida cuando se reúnen._

_ Voy a buscar el equipaje en el coche, bebé.

Mientras estoy fuera en el coche, Bill viene a ayudarme. Gail ha incluido suficiente comida para varios pelotones de hambrientos gruñones.

_ Um, Jason, no lo tomes a mal...

_¿Oh, qué carajo?_

_ Pero, ¿te importaría no mencionar que me trajiste tequila a Allison? ¿Entre tú y yo, amigo?

_ Claro, no hay problema, Bill.

_ Lo voy a guardar en mi cuarto de juegos.

_Casi me ahogo._

_ Yo hago maquetas de aviones y submarinos, y las guardo en el garaje. Allison la llama mi "sala de juegos", es una broma de ella.

¡Gracias por esa mierda! Yo no creo que pueda tener que ver más nunca salas de juegos, sobre todo en los suburbios de Oregon. Ya estoy marcado de por vida. Y yo realmente no quiero imaginar a Allison amarrada. ¡Aw diablos! Demasiado tarde. Mi estómago se revuelve y estuve a punto de perder mi almuerzo.

Bill me ayuda a llevar las cajas de alimentos de Gail a la cocina. Cuando veo lo que Allison está haciendo para la cena, me arrepiento de no haber traído un MRE conmigo. Sí, son comidas envasadas al vacío en raciones para militares que duran cerca de cinco años, pero se ven mucho mejor que el color a lodo de lo que está cocinando Allison. Ella lo llama 'risotto', yo lo llamo un atentado contra el revestimiento de mi estómago.

No es hasta que estamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, que por fin me encuentro con la madre de Bill, Celia, que ha estado tomando una siesta, y la hija mayor, Rachel.

Celia: No es fácil para una viuda, ya sabes. Si tuviera que depender de mis hijos para cuidar de mí, estaría en las calles.

Bill: ¿Ahora, madre...?

Allison: gruñe. Tú no estás en las calles Celia, estás en una muy cómoda habitación.

Rachel: ¿Así que tú eres, como, un conductor?

Yo: Sí.

Gail: Bien...

Celia: Sé que sólo soy una carga para ti. Me puedo comer mi cena en mi habitación.

Bill: Oh, mamá...

Rachel: ¿Y tú eres como un guardaespaldas?

Yo: Sí.

Allison: Si prefieres comer en tu habitación, Celia...

Celia: Bueno, yo...

Kimmi: ¿Tía Gail, en caso de que tu novio Jason se quede vas a, como, dormir con él?

Silencio mientras todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Gail.

Allison: ¡Kimmi!

Bill: ¡Kimmi!

Kimmi: Mamá, usted dijo que la tía Gail debería saber mejor que a su edad no se puede tener un niño juguete, así que me preguntaba si...

Rachel: ¡Oh wow! ¡Por lo que acabas de decir, realmente te has metido en problemas!

Allison: ¡Kimmi! Yo no...

Gail está mirando su plato, mortificada. Y estoy tan jodidamente enojado con esa perra de su hermana. Me acerco y tomo la mano de Gail.

_ Si alguien tiene algún problema porque estoy saliendo con Gail, me lo pueden decir en mi cara, me volteo y miro a Allison. No es que signifique que voy a dejarla.

_Es contigo cara agria de limón._

_ ¿Eso le dijo? murmura Celia en un susurro.

El resto de la comida pasa con la indigestión tensa, aunque no sé si es por la comida que está horrible o por el ambiente ártico que se siente. Gail está tranquila y sé que todavía está molesta. Bill se esfuerza por mantener la conversación, y realmente aprecio que es el único que habla.

_ Tiene que ser interesante trabajar para Christian Grey, una persona que se ha hecho un nombre solo. ¿Cómo es él?

_ Interesante, le digo.

_ El Sr. Grey es muy dulce, dice Gail.

_ Creo que su compañía está desarrollando un nuevo sistema operativo, ¿es eso cierto?

_ Nosotros no nos involucramos en la parte comercial, responde Gail.

Habla Gail, muy suave.

¿Ven por qué amo a esta mujer? Ella es lista, es leal, es amable y tan jodidamente sexy. ¿He mencionado sexy?

Cuando finalmente llegamos a estar solos, atrapo a Gail en un abrazo.

_ ¿Estás bien, cariño?

_ Estoy bien. Lo que dijo Allison no significa que sea así, ella sólo se preocupa por mí. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Mi familia puede ser un poco…

_ Como el agua en el culo de un pato, Gail. Estoy bien. Los Marines somos entrenados para sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles.

Ella se ríe en voz baja. ¿Qué otro tipo de formación te dieron?

_ Sigilo… camuflaje… de hecho realmente me gustaría ocultarme en ti nena.

_ ¿En serio? Bueno, tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer, si bien el sigilo será muy útil, porque las paredes son muy finas.

Joder me encantan los retos.

Poco después del amanecer, me despertó un fuerte grito y llego automáticamente hacia mi pistola, que no está allí. Está encerrada en una caja de acero en el maletero de mi coche.

_ ¿Qué carajo?

Gail pone una mano sobre mi pecho, mirándome asustada.

_ Voy a ver lo qué pasa.

Me pongo mis jeans y me muevo en silencio hacia la cocina, manteniendo un ojo abierto para cualquier cosa que pueda usar como arma. Pero para cuando yo llego, me doy cuenta de que Bill es el que necesita un arma y es Allison quién está pegando los gritos.

_ ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Bill! ¡Te pido que hagas una cosa! Una sola cosa, ¡e incluso te las arregla para arruinar eso! Todo lo que tenías que hacer era sacar el pavo del congelador. ¡Pero, no! ¡Eso era demasiado difícil para ti!

_ Lo siento, cariño, es que...

_ ¡Oh, cállate, Bill! ¡Si fueras la mitad del hombre que es tu madre!

_Ouch. Eso tiene que doler._

Estoy a punto de volver con Gail cuando Allison se da la vuelta y me ve. Ella no puede evitar mirarme fijamente de arriba-abajo. Está bien sé que no estoy en mi traje elegante de siempre, ¡pero vamos! _¿Señora no disimula?_

_ Escuché gritos. Pero supongo que todo está bien por aquí.

_ Yo no diría eso, murmura Bill.

El tipo realmente parece que necesita respaldo, pero he tenido suficiente con oír los embates internos de su mujer como para que me dure toda la vida. Así que le doy una mirada para decirle que está por su cuenta.

_ ¿Está bien? Allison chilla. ¿Te parece que está bien? No está bien Taylor, estamos tan lejos de tener ese pavo, como de que Donald Trump se gane el premio al mejor cabello del año.

_ Me olvidé de descongelar el pavo, dice Bill, con tristeza.

_ ¿Cómo vamos a tener una comida de Acción de Gracias sin el pavo? Grita Allison.

En ese momento Gail está en la cocina usando solo su bata. Sabiendo que ella está desnuda bajo el material blando me distrae de todo el alboroto.

_ Allison, hay un montón de comida, estoy segura que podremos hacer la cena.

_ Pero el pavo, gime Allison. Tiene 22 libras. ¡Nunca lograremos descongelarlo para comerlo hoy!

_ Bueno, mira, es temprano. Si lo ponemos en el horno ahora...

_ ¿Qué pasa con los menudillos?

Bill se ve bastante nervioso, supongo que estará preocupado de que sus menudencias estarán en el menú si esto no funciona.

_ Cuando el pavo esté cocinado lo suficiente, vamos a utilizar pinzas para sacarlos.

Yo salgo fuera de la cocina y Bill me sigue. Cuando la conversación se convierte en menudencias, es el momento para que un individuo se haga invisible.

Me doy una ducha rápida y, por un segundo, pienso en no afeitarme. Pero Gail no está mirándome. Ah, qué diablos, voy a afeitarme en la noche.

Me pongo mis jeans de nuevo y una camiseta de manga larga. Gail no ha regresado, así que supongo que la discusión del Camp David está todavía en curso en la cocina.

La voz discordante de Allison hace eco a través de la casa. Al pasar la habitación de Celia, veo que se da un golpe con la puerta y estuve a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. No lleva la peluca y no tiene dientes. Y el pensamiento terrible se me cruza por la mente. _¡Apuesto a que debe dar una mamada cojonuda!_

¡Vete a la mierda! ¡He estado trabajando para Grey demasiado tiempo!, mi mente se ha torcido. Tengo que conseguir otro trabajo.

La imagen juega en mi cerebro como una película de terror, en mi humilde opinión, así que prácticamente me dirijo a la cocina.

Gail se me queda viendo de forma extraña, debe ser que me veo jodidamente asustado.

_ Jason, tenemos un problema con el pavo.

_ Sí, escuché el grito de guerra, nena.

Gail esconde una sonrisa mientras Allison me lanza una mirada que me congelaría la ropa interior.

_ Otro problema, Jason. El pavo es demasiado grande para el horno.

Bill se ve como si quisiera que una nave extraterrestre lo subiera abordo agarrado por unas sondas anales.

_ Podemos cortarles las patas nena.

_ ¿Perdón?

Me dirijo a Bill. ¿Tienes un hacha buena para cortar madera?

_ Bueno, sí, Jason. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_ El pavo está congelado, no cabe en el horno, hay que córtale las patas Bill, ¿quieres ayudar?

_ ¡No me hagas reír! Gruñe Allison. ¿Bill con un hacha? ¡Él tiene dos pies izquierdos!

Por Dios, con una mujer así, me sorprende Bill no ha bebido veneno, o no se lo haya administrado. Me di cuenta de un árbol venenoso en el jardín, tal vez quiere hacerlo lentamente. Personalmente, me gustaría que los resultados sean más inmediatos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona del momento.

Lanzo una mirada a Gail que se encoge de hombros y mira con simpatía a Bill.

Cojo el pavo, que tiene cincuenta tonos de lástima y lo llevo al jardín. Bill me sigue, cantando en voz baja.

Me muestra el hacha al lado de una pila de troncos por el porche y la recojo. La hoja está un poco desafilada, pero debe hacer el trabajo. Miro el pavo, juraría que sólo temblaba.

Tomo el hacha y hago unos cortes a modo de prueba y hace un ruido satisfactorio cuando corta la madera. El sonido hace que Bill dé un salto.

_ Pensé que podría ser una buena idea para prepararme para el corte Bill.

_ Oh, claro. Sí. Lo que tú digas, Jason.

Después de unos cuantos golpes, me decido a tomar en el pavo.

Miro el pavo. El pavo me mira.

_¿Me estás mirando a mí pavo de mierda? ¡hey pavo! Es contigo, ¿me estás mirando a mí? ¿No? ¿Entonces a quién demonios estás mirando? Bueno yo no soy el único aquí, ¿A quién carajos crees que estás mirando? ¿Ah sí? ¡Toma esto pavo de mierda! _

Y mi objetivo va hacia la pierna derecha, pero agarro otro ángulo y se desliza.

_ ¡Mierda!

_ ¿Todavía tienes todos los dedos de los pies, Jason? Pregunta Bill, en voz baja.

Yo acomodo el pavo de nuevo en posición y le demuestro quien es el jefe. Esta vez el filo del hacha cae en el centro de su pecho y hay un sonido extraño cuando se astilla. Me empiezo a sentir un poco enfermo.

Lo golpeo de nuevo, y su pierna izquierda se corta parcialmente. Casi me escupe mis entrañas. Lo golpeó una y otra vez y otra vez.

_¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma!_

_¡Ese maldito pavo se está riendo de mí! ¡Te reirás de otro hijo de puta, te sacaré hasta los menudillos! _

Puedo sentir que el sudor empieza a correr por mi espalda y el pavo está tieso como si quisiera joderme hasta la otra vida. Está cojonudo y ya lo he masacrado.

Por último, le corto las piernas al pobre animal y Bill se las lleva a la cocina como trofeos de guerra.

Hay trozos de pavo congelado regados por todo el jardín como una escena macabra.

Arrastro el cadáver maltrecho hasta adentro, sintiendo una sensación de logro, así como compasión por un enemigo vencido.

El pavo luchó bien, pero yo soy el vencedor. Comeremos hasta cerebro de pavo.

Gail se ve consternada por la carne destrozada y Allison me ve como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. O llorar. O las dos cosas.

_ ¿Te dieron las piernas, bebé?

_ Ya veo, Jason.

Me encojo de hombros y me desvío a la sala de estar. Kimmi como una gallina se me queda mirando.

_ Así que pone huevos toda su vida y luego consigues arrancar el relleno poner huevos durante toda su vida y luego conseguir arrancó, relleno y asado es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿verdad? "

" Es un livin '. "

Me identifico con eso. Un poco me recuerda a trabajar por Grey.

_ Hey, Jason.

_ Hey, Kimmi. Feliz día Acción de Gracias.

_ Gracias. Hace una pausa. Todo el mundo estaba gritando.

_ Me di cuenta.

_ ¿Mataste al pavo?

_ Estaba congelado Kimmi

_ ¿Pero estaba muerto?

_ Sí, muy muerto.

_ ¿Tú le disparaste?

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Mamá dice que llevas un arma. Eso está muy cool.

_ No, yo no le disparé al pavo.

_ Así que, ¿cómo lo mataste?

_ Bueno, ya estaba bastante muerto, pero lo golpeé con un hacha.

_ Cool.

_ Congelado.

_ Eres gracioso.

_ Lo sé.

Celia baraja en la habitación.

_ ¡Feliz Acción de Gracias, abuela!

_ ¡Tú día para ti también, Kimmi-kins!

_ Jason mató al pavo con un hacha.

_ ¿En serio?

Se da la vuelta para mirarme.

_Debería haber visto, señora: las aves de corral corriendo._

_ Sí, podría haber perdido mi cabeza. _Y luego besa mi culo adiós._

Bill viene a rescatarme.

_ Entonces Jason, ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto de juegos?

No puedo evitar una mueca de dolor: debe ser freudiano.

_ Claro, Bill.

Paso el resto de la mañana del día de acción de gracias sentado en el garaje de Bill, con el culo congelándose, bebiendo Tequila Oro y mirando sus modelos. Sólo espero no recordarme de las sumisas con el conjunto de tapones anales de Grey. Hay algunas imágenes con las que un hombre no puede vivir.

Suena el timbre y Bill se aleja para contestar. Tomo otro golpe rápido de tequila con la cabeza hacia el frente ruso, donde Gail está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de convertir la comida de Allison en algo comestible. Pero nadie ha ganado nunca en el frente ruso. Dicen que el ejército de Napoleón se comió a sus propios oficiales cuando se retiraron. Probablemente no eran tan duros como el pavo, sino como los menudillos de Allison para el relleno.

Gail utiliza un tenedor largo para puyar al pavo en el horno, y siento cierta simpatía por la pobre bestia torturada. ¿No ha sufrido ya bastante?

_ Hey, nena. ¿Necesitas una mano?

_ ¡Haz estado bebiendo! Me regaña.

Joder, me encanta cuando me regaña. Me pone cachondo.

_ Parecía una buena idea en el momento, nena. Yo estaba con Bill en la sala de juegos.

_ Lo siento mucho, Jason, susurra. No es así como me imaginaba Acción de Gracias.

_ He conocido a peores, bebé. Y tengo que despertar contigo.

Me pasa la mano por la mejilla y me besa suavemente.

Empiezo a darle al beso la atención que se merece, cuando la loca hermana de Gail entra en la cocina.

_ ¡Por amor de Dios, con ustedes dos! ¡Hay un tiempo y un lugar para ese tipo de cosas!

_ Una cocina vacía parecía el lugar perfecto para mí, Allison, responde Gail, con frialdad.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos y se dejo la habitación silbando el coro de "Mr. Jones y yo"

"la Sra. Jones y yo

Sentimos algo

Los dos sabemos que está mal

Pero es demasiado fuerte

para dejarlo ir ahora... "

Bill me presenta a los vecinos Vince y Claudia como pareja de Gail.

Y me hace pensar. ¿Pareja? ¿Eso es lo que quiero de Gail? No, ella es mucho más que eso para mí. Pero me prometí que nunca me casaría de nuevo, no después de que la perra arrancó las tripas y los usó para correas de liga. Pero Gail no es así. Pero, ¿pareja? No, yo quiero más. Mucho más. La Sra. Jones y yo, vamos a tener que tener una conversación al respecto. Pero hoy no.

Todos tomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa del comedor y la bestia sacrificada rueda por la mesa. Por Dios, se ve tan... plana. Un poco desinflada y humillada.

Y la imagen de sus piernas cortadas, trozo por trozo, surge a mi mente. Mi estómago se tambalea con simpatía.

_ ¿Pavo Jason?, dice Allison, con un tono como si quisiera hacer algo desagradable con mis vísceras. Tal vez debería presentarle a Grey.

_ No, gracias, Allison. Yo soy vegetariano.

Gail me mira, y me encojo de hombros.


End file.
